La venganza
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: dos chicos intentan vengarse por la muerte de sus padres y hermanos mayores. FubuHaru, pase y lee si eres fan de esta pareja. Advertencia:puede que haya lemmon en algunos capitulos
1. venganza

**Hola! le yo con otro fic! :3 en este FubuHaru no estara Kidou-san(D:) ni mis oc`s y esto estara en la epoca de los vaqueros(es que no se como se llama esa epoca) y la inspiracion me dio por ver una peli y porke mis abuelos se la pasan viendo "Bonanza"**

**bueno disfruten del fic!**

* * *

Se veian a cuatro niños jugando alegremente y sus padres mirandolos. Esos eran los Otonashi-Kidou(apellidos ligados) y los Fubuki. Los hijos de los Fubuki eran Shiro y Atsuya y los de los Kidou-Otonashi eran Yuuto y Haruna;todo parecia tranquilo hasta que aparecieron un grupo de pandilleros y lo que hicieron las madres fue esconder a los pequeós entre los arbustos y los niños miraron algo horroroso: les estaban disparando a sus padres. Los hermanos mayores se adelantaron con la esperanza de poder hacer algo pero no fue asi, a ellos tambien les dispararon. Los menores antes de que a sus hermanos los dieran por muertos pudieron leer sus labios, ellos les dijeron:"escapen" y ellos obedecieron pero con la promesa de que se vengarian.

* * *

9 años despues...

Se ve ahora a una chica muy hermosa, con traje de toda una dama, pelo azul, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora, y algo bajita. Tambien estaba un chico vestido como un vendedor de pelo plateado, ojos grisaceo-aqua, piel blanca como la nieve y un poco mas alto que la chica. Ambos estaban conversando:

Haruna:aah, las ventas han crecido Fubuki-kun

Fubuki:si, esque este es el unico lugar donde se venden manzanas en todo el pueblo Haru-chan

Haruna:oye Fubuki-kun¿no vendras conmigo a cabalgar?

Fubuki:enseguida, linda dama

Haruna:*sonrojada*Fubuki, apenas somos adolescentes ese titulo no me conviene

Fubuki:pero en mi opinion si

Haruna:ya dejemos el tema y montate al caballo

Fubuki:bien*se monta a su caballo blanco llamado como su hermano "Atsuya"*

Haruna:bien montare a Yuuto*Haruna se monta en un caballo marron*

Ambos cabalgaban como si estuvieran escapando de algo, cosa que no era asi sino que estaban buscando el lugar en donde vivian. Ya en lo que quedaba de la casa(pues los pandilleros la habian quemado)y en sus caras hubo una cara de desprecio mas por parte de Haruna y ellos recordaron ese doloroso pasado

_**Flashback:**_

_**Haruna:n-nuestros padres...**_

_**Yuuto:no pueden hacer esto...los enfrentare**_

_**Atsuya:yo tambien**_

_**Shirou:no hermano, no vallas**_

_**Atsuya:no puedo dejar que les sigan disparando a nuestros papas*salen del arbusto y tratan de golpearlos***_

_**Pandillero:pff, los hijos de estos infelices*les empieza a disparar***_

_**Haruna:*con varias lagrimas*o-onii-chan...**_

_**Fubuki:A-Atsuya...**_

_**Fin del Flashback...**_

Haruna:Shiro

Fubuki:¿si?

Haruna:nos vamos del pueblo, vamos a buscar a esos pandilleros

Fubuki:bien, pero...¿como los enfrentaremos?

Haruna:solo mira*del bulto de su caballo saca una pistola*tengo muchas balas, las suficientes como para matar a una doscena de ellos

Fubuki:ok, pues entonces yo tambien me preparare*de su bulto saca una pistola algo mas larga*no creras que no venia cargado

Haruna:jeje, estas lleno de sorpresas...

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo dejo pues estoy al borde de que se me valla la luz**

**bye! espero reviews**


	2. declaracion, secuestro

**Holaaaaa en este cap habra unas cuantas escenitas fuertes(para mi si lo seran asi que no critiquen U.U) y uno ke otro lemmon**

**Orison(en pocas palabras Angel):¬¬ eres demasiado joven para leer, ver e incluso escribir lemmon**

**Yo:pero por lo menos no intente hacer ESO a la fuerza ¬¬**

**Orison:¬/¬**

**Yo:bueno al caso ya empecemos a escribir**

* * *

Ya Haruna y Fubuki estaban listos para partir. Haruna tenia un traje de vaquera(blusa blanca, pantalón corto, sombrero) color entre marrón y blanco, Fubuki estaba igual. Antes de partir hablaron con varias personas entre ellas, unos niños fueron a ver a Haruna:

Akane:¿encerio te vas?

Haruna:si, tranquilos pequeños

Shindou:pero...¿volverás?

Haruna:en eso no estoy segura pero prometo que los tendré aquí*señalando su pecho*

Aoi:te extrañaremos Haruna-nee y a Fubuki-kun también

Haruna:Nosotros también los extrañaremos niños*los niños se ponen a llorar y a abrazar a Haruna*

Fubuki: ya nos vamos

Haruna: si, Aki-chan cuídalos bien, son huérfanos y necesitan mucho cuidado(N/A:Haruna-chan cuida a niños huérfanos mientras que Fubuki vendía manzanas)

Aki: cuenta con eso

* * *

Fubuki y Haruna andaban a todo galope fuera del pueblo, ambos recordaban muchas cosas de lo que paso después de la muerte de sus hermanos y padres: cuando Fubuki tenia que vigilar en las noches, cuando Haruna intentaba prepararle comida a Fubuki, cuando ambos se bañaban juntos en el río(o.o), cuando habían llegado al pueblo y se habían puesto a trabajar para mantenerse pero lo mas importante, recordaron como los recibieron calidamente en el pueblo, el jefe los recibió con mucho cariño y el y su hija siempre los apoyaban. Ambos sacaron una lágrima y siguieron en su camino. al caer la noche, se durmieron en una cueva cerca de un hermoso lago(N/A:perdon me gustan las cuevas y los ríos/lagos):

Fubuki:Haruna

Haruna: dime

Fubuki:¿adonde vas?

Haruna:me daré un baño

Fubuki:¿te acompaño?(N/A:O.O instinto lemmon!, contente Aiba contente!)

Haruna:*sonrojada*p-pero...t-tu eres chico...y yo chica

Fubuki:jeje estas avergonzada...porque tenemos mucho tiempo sin bañarnos juntos verdad?

Haruna:algo...

Fubuki:jeje, creo que recuerdas esa vez...

_**Flasback:**_

_**Se veían a dos niños corriendo y pararon en una casita algo vieja cerca de un hermoso rio:**_

_**Haruna:*llorando*onii-chan...mi oka-san...mi otou-san...**_

_**Fubuki:*abrazando a Haruna*tranquila Haruna-nee *conteniendo sus lagrimas pues el también estaba llorando*todo cambiara...algún día nos vengaremos...**_

_**Haruna:...**_

_**Fubuki:mira, estas sudada...corrimos mucho ¿no?*intentando animarla* que tal si vamos a darnos un baño, hay un río por aquí cerca y dormiremos en esta casita, ¿si?**_

_**Haruna:...esta bien**_

_**ambos niños caminaron lentamente(con miedo de encontrar a los asesinos) y al llegar Shirou le quito delicadamente el vestido a la pequeña, la niña avanzo un poco y el niño le dijo:"no entres" y ella obedeció. Ya ambos desnudos entraron al río tomados de la mano(Haruna no sabia nadar pero Fubuki si) y Fubuki empezó a mojarla mientras ella lo abrazaba por el frío. Duraron unos minutos y luego ambos salieron, se vistieron y fueron a dormir(._. si Kidou siguiera vivo en este fic...lo asesinaría)**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Haruna:s-si...*se sonroja al recordar "eso"*

Fubuki:jeje, te vez bonita sonrojada^^

Haruna:Fu-fubuki! ¬/¬

Fubuki:jeje hay Haruna por favoooooooor

Haruna:no! ni loca dejare que me veas pervertido!

Fubuki:pero si quieres no te veré, además estarás cubierta por el agua

Haruna ante las insistencias del peliplata tuvo que aceptar(N/A:o.o yo le dijera que no 100 veces/chibi:yo lo nokearia de una patada y me iria^^) cuidadosamente se quito sus prendas y entro primero, luego Fubuki entro descubierto(no se lo imaginen, NO SE LO IMAGINEN! D: me lo imagine y ahora quede traumada D/:) y mientras Haruna estaba tranquila, el la abrazo por detrás haciendo que ella se sonrojara:

Haruna:eh? que haces? D/:

Fubuki:pues abrazándote^^

Haruna:me estas toqueteando ¬¬*sintiendo como Fubuki masajeaba sus pechos*

Fubuki:*quita sus manos de ahí*perdón...es que...yo...te quiero mucho Haruna

Haruna:o/o Fubuki-kun...

Fubuki:eres la unica persona que me conoce mas que a nadie, eres muy dulce y divertida, me gusta cuando te ríes y aunque lo ocultes, eres muy valiente...sentí un cariño muy especial hacia ti, pensé que era porque te quería como a una hermana...pero no es asi*la voltea y la besa*

Fubuki al besarla(por el peso de ambos) se hundieron en el agua. Haruna reaccionando lo empujo un poco y nado hacia la superficie, el chico hizo lo mismo y al llegar a la orilla se besaron nuevamente. Fubuki acariciaba a Haruna de la espalda hasta la cintura mientras besaba su cuello, Haruna estaba muy sonrojada por lo que su "mejor amigo" le estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos asustada ya que Fubuki empezo a besar sus pechos, ella gimió al sentir los labios de fubuki ahí, se resistió un poco(porque la mitad de su conciencia no quería pero la gran parte si)pero luego lo dejo seguir; se asusto un poco al sentir algo que le rozaba su parte(ya saben que parte es o/o pobrecita) y eso hizo reaccionar a Fubuki y alejarse pero ella lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia Haruna. Fubuki de tan excitado le abrió las piernas a Haruna y la penetro haciéndola gemir. El sintió como a Haruna se le salía algo de sangre, y el sabia que no debían hacerlo pero el amor y el cariño que siente por ella habían crecido demasiado. Al cabo de una hora terminaron, sin decir nada se vistieron y fueron a dormir muy sonrojados

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Fubuki:Haruna ya vámonos, tenemos que avanzar

Haruna:mmmmok...*se levanta*Fubuki-kun... enserio...yo...te gusto?

Fubuki:*se sonroja*si...me gustas mucho...y no me arrepiento de lo que hice anoche

Haruna:*sonrojada*bu-bueno...tu t-también me gustas...

Fubuki:encerio?

Haruna:si...*escuchan disparos*

Cuando ambos salieron vieron a unos tipos vestidos de vaqueros disparando sin piedad a un grupo de gente, las personas estaban esquivando los balazos e intentando proteger a los niños(era una familia de 6 personas)

Fubuki:deja de disparar!

Tipo 1:y que nos harás niño eh?

Haruna:*empuñando el arma por atrás me imagino que saben que arma es e.e)* esto!*dispara*

tipo 2:como una niña puede empuñar un arma?

Haruna:Eso a ti no te importa así que vete de aquí o te pasara lo mismo que a tu amigo!

Tipo 2:haaay si como no*la agarra con fuerza y le quita el arma*te arrepentirás perra*se la lleva*

Fubuki:Haruna!*saca su arma* déjala! *empieza a disparar pero no da puntería ya que el hombre corrió muy rápido rayos! ese maldito me las pagara...*voltea adonde la familia*estan bien?

Hombre:si...muchas gracias*ve como sus hijos abrazan a fubuki*partiremos al pueblo ahí de seguro estaremos a salvo

Fubuki:les deseo buena suerte... iré a buscar a mi amiga...

Hombre:buena suerte

* * *

**lamento que lo dejara así en el próximo cap veran que ta agresiva y sensual sera haruna(?)bueeeno, este fic es medio sangriento y medio echhi, no me culpen u-u**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Revive uno de mis fics mas viejos! :D bien, disfruten de este cap corto :3**

* * *

-¡Haruna!-Grita un peliplata buscando por todo el desierto-¿A donde demonios la tienen?-Se pregunto. Debia buscar a esos que la secuestraron, y pronto, si no perderia a una gran amiga...y a la que iba a ser algo mas

* * *

-Amigos, traje a una recompensa-Dice el hombre que seceustro a Haruna, tira a Haruna y todos la miran.

-Vaya, es una chica...-Dice uno.

-Es muy hermosa...quizas podamos probarla por un tiempo...-Dice otro.

-Maltidos pervertidos, si piensan que vana gozarme, estan muy equivocados-Dice Haruna enojada.

-Callate, una mujer sin su arma no puede decir nada-Dice uno de los hombres, le toco un pecho y Haruna le dio una patada baja-Maldita perra...-Dicho esto el hombre golpea a Haruna.

-¡Ah!-Grita ella del dolor, el golpe le provoco sangre-Eres un...-No puede seguir por que alguien de lejos le dispara.

-¡No se muevan!-Grita Fubuki disparando a todo hombre a su paso, el que secuestro a Haruna se defendia como podia, hasta que se quedo sin balas. Fubuki lo golpeo fuertemente con un fierro, lo suficiente como para que ya se rindiera, luego ve a Haruna botando sangre por la boca.

-¿Que te hicieron Haruna?-Pregunto Fubuki.

-Me golpeo-Dijo Haruna-El-Señalo al que estaba casi muerto, Fubuki lo mira con intencion de dispararle.

-Por favor, perdonenme-Rogaba le hombre mirando a Fubuki.

-Lo dejare vivo...si me dice adonde estan ellos-Dice Fubuki enseñandoles la foto de un señor con un parche, y otro con 3 cicatrices en la cara, fueron ellos quin mataron a sus padres, y a sus hermanos.

-¡No se los dire! ¡Son mis lideres!-Dicho esto, Fubuki le apunta con la pistola, y la da un balazo en el pecho.

-Vamonos, Haruna, hay que seguir buscando-Dijo Fubuki, debian seguir buscando a esos bandidos...

* * *

**Listo, lamento que sea tan corto, pero es que son las 2 de la madrugada y quiero dormir -w- bye!**


End file.
